Mangekyou
by brubbs
Summary: KakaRin/ E mal sabiam as pessoas que aquele olho não lhe trazia orgulho algum.


Era uma manhã fria em Konoha e lá estava ele. Naquele mesmo cemitério, visitando aquele mesmo túmulo.

O vento provocava pequenos arrepios em seu braço e ele fechou os olhos para contemplar daquela mesma sensação por mais tempo.

Ele ia ali todos os dias – os dias que lhe era permitido ir de fato, porque nem sempre ele estava ali. Ele tinha obrigações como shinobi, como sensei, ou ex-sensei, que seja.

Era difícil acostumar-se com a ideia de que seus antigos alunos ainda faziam parte de seu time, mas não como alunos e sim como verdadeiros shinobis. De igual pra igual.

De repente deparou-se pensando em seu antigo time. Minato-sensei, Obito... Rin.

Rin.

Fora ela que lhe ensinara que a vingança não valia a pena. E por lembrar-se da dor de como é perder alguém para a vingança, ele tentava, mesmo que falhasse miseravelmente, colocar esse pensamento na mente de um de seus ex-alunos.

Sasuke. Apesar de ele ser um bom apreciador do silêncio, não era um bom ouvinte, ou simplesmente ignorava suas palavras.

Mas aquilo pouco importava no momento, não quando outro pensamento perturbava sua mente.

Perdera ela para a vingança, mas acabou ganhando um "presente" dela no processo. E não era um tipo de presente no qual ele se orgulhava, ou gostava de exibir para as outras pessoas.

* * *

_Corria na máxima velocidade que o seu corpo permitia, tentando sentir uma pequena fração do chakra dela. Depois de passar o equivalente uma hora correndo e pulando entre as árvores, pode sentir._

_Seu corpo se enrijeceu quando saiu da densa floresta indo até a clareira aberta e viu aquela pequena figura encostada em uma pedra. Ao seu redor havia cinco cadáveres do que ele pensava serem ninjas, mas sua preocupação não lhe deixava raciocinar direito._

_Correu até ela que estava respirando com dificuldade e abriu os olhos assim que sentiu as mãos quentes e ásperas dele tocar seu corpo._

_Ele a segurou pelos ombros, meio desesperado, numa tentativa de fazê-la acordar._

_Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu._

_Kakashi travou sua respiração. Era como se aquele sorriso tirasse todo o oxigênio disponível em sua volta._

_- Kakashi.. você veio. – Ela sussurrou com dificuldade._

_"É CLARO QUE EU VIM!", ele quis gritar._

_Kakashi abraçou o corpo dela, apoiando sua cabeça em cima da dela._

_- Eu matei.. Kakashi.. eu matei todos eles. Eles mataram Obito e eu matei todos eles._

_Kakashi olhou para o lado e viu o rosto de cada um deles e também do desgraçado que tinha matado Obito._

_Por Deus! Ele nunca se esqueceria daqueles rostos e da súbita felicidade que sentiu ao ver olhos deles fechados. Para sempre._

_Mas culpava-se por se sentir um pouco feliz, quando ela estava ali, jazendo em seus braços._

_- Eu sempre disse que vingança não valia de nada, não disse, Kakashi? Eu nunca tinha matado ninguém antes.. oh.. e minha função era salvar vidas. – Ela deu um sorriso irônico._

_Aquele sorriso lhe parecia tão grotesco para um menina doce e gentil como ela._

_- Mas pelo menos.. eu.. fiz alguma coisa por ele.. ele que sempre me amou – Ela interrompeu-se com um ataque de tosses – E.. eu não sou uma inútil pra você agora, não é? Eu poupei esse trabalho pra você.. eu.. desculpe._

_- Shiu.. você não devia falar, a equipe médica está chegando, Rin. – Ele disse baixo._

_- Eles não vão.. – Ela disse num tom mais baixo e Kakashi teve dúvidas se ele tinha ouvido direito – Eu fiz isso por ele e por você.. – Outro ataque de tosses, sangue escorria pela sua boca – Algum dia você me amou, Kakashi?_

_Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Kakashi. Ele amava aquela mulher. Aquela que lhe pareceu irritante no começo, mas que agora iluminava seus dias com sorrisos doces e palavras gentis. Ela lhe parecia tão linda, com cabelos e olhos da cor de chocolates, um corpo magro e esguio, uma pele pálida e leitosa._

_Nunca deixou transparecer tais sentimentos. Ele tinha jurado proteger a amada de seu amigo. E amá-la não estava nos seus planos._

_Ela virou-se para ele com dificuldade, olhando em seus olhos e passou uma mão na maça de seu rosto. Ele pode sentir o sangue da mão dela em seu rosto, mas aquilo não o desagradou, mesmo com o resto do corpo dela estar gelado, suas mãos eram quentes e macias._

_Ele nunca se esqueceria daquele toque. Assim como nunca se esqueceria do beijo que ele depositou nos lábios dela, um beijo simples, um roçar de lábios demorado, mas com todo o sentimento que ele tinha._

_Ela arregalou os olhos e depois o abraçou fortemente. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele durante o abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Cuide-se"_

_E ele quis dizer que a amava. Ele quis dizer que sentia muito por não ter correspondido os sentimentos dela antes, queria dizer que porque ele achava que aquilo era errado, que o seu dever era apenas protege-la e não nutrir sentimentos desnecessários. E quis dizer também que ele era um estúpido ignorante e que se arrependia amargamente._

_Mas ele não teve tempo, pois sentiu que o abraço dela se afrouxou e sentiu o último suspiro dela em seu pescoço._

_E ele permitiu-se chorar, chorou em silencio e depois soluçou. Quando a equipe médica chegou, encontrou-o abraçado fortemente ao corpo, mas não havia nenhum vestígio de lágrimas, não havia qualquer emoção em seu rosto._

_Só vazio. _

_Vazio em sua expressão. _

_Vazio no seu coração._

_Minutos depois, quando ela já estava sendo carregada pelos médicos em uma maca, ele sentiu um queimar em seu Sharingan._

_Uma nova forma do Sharingan, que ele sabia o que era, pois assim que Obito doou seu olho para Kakashi, ele pesquisou mais a fundo sobre o doujutsu._

_O Mangekyou._

_E o Sharingan só evoluía para esse estágio quando a pessoa presenciasse a morte de alguém importante._

_E Rin era importante._

_Kakashi agora perdera todas as pessoas importantes de sua vida. _

_A última para a vingança._

* * *

A diferença agora é que depois de visitar o túmulo de Obito, agora ele tinha o de Rin também.

Todos os dias ele pedia perdão a Obito por ter falhado em sua promessa de protegê-la, e perdia perdão a Rin por ter falhado com ela como pessoa e tê-la abandonado na missão.

Suspirou, sentindo o vento tocar seu rosto novamente.

Muitas pessoas diziam que era uma dádiva ele ter um Sharingan, outras diziam que isso só o fazia de achar demais.

E ele tinha vontade de dizer a todas elas que aquele olho não lhe trazia orgulho algum.


End file.
